The Last Stand
by Juni-Darklight
Summary: Saphire the returning champ from the 2009 world BBA tournament opens the new one to confront a huge surprise. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Juni-Darklight, most of my stories are TMM but I thought I'd type up my Bey-blade fanfic and but it on here. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER!

I do claim the characters Saphire, Spartan, Chiro, and Jaguire.

------------------------

"You ever notice how everyone strives for perfection. I mean when you work for something you want to be perfect at it well perfection is impossible. You could be an expert and still not be perfect, that's why I don't strive for perfection, that's why I strive to be the best there is." The microphone touched my lips as I opened the next world bey-blade tournament. " I hope everyone has fun in this competition and doesn't let losing get them down, everyone has their time to win a battle, it may not be now so don't give up your dreams." I finished. Hesitant applause rolled through the stadium. "WELCOME TO THE 2010 WORLD TOURNAMENT!!!" I yelled out to grand applause.

I left the podium happy and ready to bey-blade. The tournament this year was single bladders, not teams like the preliminaries. I grinned happily as I saw Chiro, one of my teammates. She walked over.

"Good speech Saphire, as the returning champ you made the rookies nervous, with how you wanted to be the best there is. Their shaking in their boots…or sneakers as the case may be." She added as a whole bunch of kids ran by in sneakers. I laughed and went to my changing room she went into hers right next to mine.

_I'm going to beat you this year!_

_Tyson._

I laughed reading the note on my mirror_, I wonder how much he paid the janitor to let him in??_ I thought to myself softly and then shrugged getting out of the semi-formal clothes I had worn for my 'speech'

I put on a top that showed of my lightly toned stomach and had a sleeve that went down one arm and exposed my shoulder, dark wash jeans and switched my bey-blade onto my belt. I looked in the mirror, my long blue hair exactly the colour of a clear stream dyed light blue and my crystal blue eyes shot like ice. My pale skin went well with the blue top I had on and my height of 5'9" really stood out.

I went out to the dish for my first battle.

-------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy.

Please review, hands out chocolate bars and shoves bucket forward for reviews while whistleing innocently


	2. Chapter 2 First Match

Chapter 2 – First Match

Hey I'm finally back and ready to type. My excuse…Computer Crashed even check with my other stories I haven't been able to type in them. _Pauses to think of what readers might do and shudders. _Enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!!! DID you think I could own beyblade?!**

**Recap:**

**I laughed reading the note on my mirror_, I wonder how much he paid the janitor to let him in??_ I thought to myself softly and then shrugged getting out of the semi-formal clothes I had worn for my 'speech'**

**I put on a top that showed of my lightly toned stomach and had a sleeve that went down one arm and exposed my shoulder, dark wash jeans and switched my bey-blade onto my belt. I looked in the mirror, my long blue hair exactly the colour of a clear stream dyed light blue and my crystal blue eyes shot like ice. My pale skin went well with the blue top I had on and my height of 5'9" really stood out.**

**I went out to the dish for my first battle.**

* * *

A glance in the direction of Tyson served to tell him I saw his note and to watch for all he'd get out of it, grinning I walked to the blader in front of me, the one I would face and shook his hand. He appeared puzzled by this as we took our respective sides. The announcer started to introduce us and our bit-beasts. The name Spartan seemed to echo through the stadium crashing with cheers. The other blader was a former member of the White Tigers, I had met him before, his name echoed as the stadium's noise dropped slightly but remained at a distressingly loud volume.

Suddenly his name came back to me along with the other team he had been on. _Ray. _One of the three bladders to beat me in the last ten years. I looked at his confident face and saw the hope of another winning match.

"I've gotten a lot

Ray." I told him, barely loud enough for him to hear over the racket of the crowd. He grinned in response and I knew this would be some hard match, all the much more fun though for me.

"3-2-1-Let It Rip!" the announcer cried out and I launched Spartan like lightning both of us spinning around the ring, not attacking just testing eachother for moments of insecurity. Realizing one wouldn't come Ray started attacking with vigor. I dodged his attacks easily and he frowned at my improved speed and low class blade.

"Okay Spartan let's show him what were made of!" I called out loudly and a flash shook the air. From my blade came a horse like fiqure with massive white wings, a golden coat, dark hooves and deep black eyes, but what really separated this from any horse, was the foot long glowing horn on his forehead.

"The unicorn." Ray whispered his name for my bit-beast. I smiled softly and my blade continued to dodge. Waiting for him to call out Drigger. "Well c'mon out Drigger." He called and the white tiger came out face to face with Spartan. They both stayed completely still only a quiver shaking up their spines when they joined in marvellous battle…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's so short…I'm kind of sick. 


End file.
